1. The Field of the Invention.
The invention is related to a device for aiding in training golfer's in the positioning of the golf ball and in obtaining a proper stance. More particularly, the present invention is related to a device which can aid the golfer in obtaining a proper stance, swinging a golf club in a proper direction, and in positioning the golf ball in order to intentionally hit a straight shot, hook shot, or slice shot.
2. Technical Background.
The game of golf is rapidly growing in popularity, both in the United States and elsewhere around the world. As a result of the rapid growth in the number of individuals playing the game of golf, there is a corresponding increase in the number of relatively inexperienced players. These players are constantly struggling with their games. Indeed, beginners may find that the game is frustrating and not enjoyable.
At the same time more experienced players are becoming more and more interested in improving their games. As a player increases in experience and technique, it often becomes desirable for the player to learn to hit shots other than simple straight shots. Such shots are often referred to as hook or draw shots in the event the ball travels in an arc in the general direction of the swing. When the ball travels in an arc away from the direction of the swing the shot is referred to as a slice or fade shot.
There are a number of factors involved in hitting any golf shot, whether the shot be straight, or a hook or slice. One factor is the stance, or the position of the golfer's feet with respect to the ball. In order to obtain a desirable shot, the stance or foot position of the golfer must be proper.
It is similarly important that the swing of the golf club be in the correct direction. This is sometimes referred to as the swing line. In order to hit any golf shot in the correct direction it is necessary that the swing line (or the path of club travel) be proper.
It is also important that the golf ball be positioned at the proper position with respect to the golfer and the correct distance from the golfer. In addition, the golf ball must be positioned correctly in the forward and backward directions (longitudinal axis) with respect to the golfer. For example, if the golfer desires to hit a hook shot, the ball should be positioned slightly forward from the position for a straight shot. Similarly, if the golfer desires to hit a slice shot, the ball should be positioned slightly in back of the ball position for a straight shot.
The numerous factors that must be considered in placing and hitting the ball can be overwhelming to the beginner, and can be the source of frustration to the experienced player. Misjudging any of the factors described above will result in a less than optimal shot.
In order to improve on one's golf game, many people engage golf professionals as instructors. Such instruction is useful in developing good form and a solid, competitive game. However, golf instruction is expensive and time consuming. Accordingly, most people limit the amount of time actually spent with a golf professional. Even if lessons are taken the individual golfer will spend most of his golfing time playing or practicing the game outside of the supervision of the golf professional. During these times it may be difficult to maintain good form and to avoid destructive habits.
In order to facilitate development of a person's golf game various devices have been developed in order to aid in practicing, without developing problems with a person's golf stroke. A number of these devices include means for positioning the golfer's feet such that a proper stance is maintained. These devices may take the form of a mat that lies on the ground or they may be constructed of a series of elongated rods that are adjusted in order to indicate the proper foot position for the golfer.
While some of these devices also provide some indication as to the recommended location of the ball, they generally do not aid in directing the golfer's swing. Most such devices do not indicate a swing line, as well as a proper stance.
Some well known practice mats combine the ability to indicate the appropriate stance with some type of indication of the proper path of the golf club. However, most of these mats are specifically designed to constitute permanent or semi-permanent fixtures at a practice range or putting green. Most of these mats are not mobile and, thus, do not provide any aid to the golfer who seeks to practice on the actual golf course.
As the golfer's game improves and increases in sophistication, the golfer often desires the ability to hit the golf ball over a curved path, as well as in a straight line. This allows the golfer the ability to hit around obstacles such as sand traps, trees, and water hazards. It also provides the golfer the ability to hit the ball down curved (dogleg) fairways This skill requires that the golfer be able to adjust his stance, swing line, and the position of the ball with respect to the stance and swing lines. Very few novice golfers have the ability to make such shots on command. Furthermore, known golf aid devices fail to provide significant help in making such a shot.
Accordingly, it would be a major advancement in the art to provide a golf aid device that was mobile and could be used by the golfer both on the practice range and on the actual golf course. It would also be an advancement in the art if a single golf aid device provided means for adjusting a number of be an advancement in the art to provide a golf aid device that provided means for determining an appropriate stance, was well as the proper club swing line.
It would be a further advancement in the art if the same device could aid the golfer in the placement of the ball with respect to the golfer's swing and stance. It would also be a major advancement in the art if such a device were provided that would allow the golfer to align a hook or slice shot, as well as a straight shot.
Such methods and apparatus are disclosed and claimed herein.